Carne vale
by Ricchan Yami no Hime
Summary: Karnival adalah sebuah hiburan dengan atraksi yang luar biasa hebat dan bertujuan untuk membuat para penonton merasa takjub dan senang. Tapi, bagaimana jika karnival itu sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari aslinya? Seperti apa perbedaannya? Silahkan dibaca (AU, Non-Canon, Psycho, Thriller, Genderbender & Dark Chara)


**Type : Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V**

 **Genre : AU, Crossgender, Horror, Mystery/Suspense, Non-Canon, Psychology, Thriller & Song**

 **Rated : NC-17/M**

 **Character : Yuuya Sakaki**

 **Inspiration : Song of "GUMI - Carnival" & One of video from Kiri ak ( watch?v=6cGSyuSvbmA&feature=youtube_gdata_player )**

 **Attention : Typo, EYD amburadul,kaku, AU, Genderbender (Yuuya Fem), Non-Canon, Psychology (Dark Yuuya / Berserk Yuuya) & Thriller. Tapi, masih dalam implisit.**

 **Other : If you want this story turn to English, please message me.**

 **Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V milik Kazuki Takahashi-sensei & Miyoshi Naohito**

 **Summary :**

 **Karnival adalah sebuah hiburan dengan atraksi yang luar biasa hebat dan bertujuan untuk membuat para penonton merasa takjub dan senang. Tapi, bagaimana jika karnival itu sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari aslinya? Seperti apa perbedaannya? Silahkan dibaca~ (AU, Non-Canon, Psycho, Thriller, Genderbender & Dark Chara)**

* * *

 **~Carne Vale~**

Sang Pangeran Mentari, _Taiyou_ memancarkan cahaya hangatnya dan memasuki kamarku lewat sela-sela jendelaku. Pastinya, aku bangun dengan segarnya.

Ah~ Memang inilah yang kusuka~

"Ehehehehe~"

Hm? Suara apa itu? Sepertinya aku mengenal tawa ini...

Ah, benar. Tawa orang-orang yang selalu terngiang di luar rumahku. Tawa yang sangat bahagia sekali. Tapi, tidak bagiku. Tawa mereka seolah mereka memiliki apa yang tidak bisa orang lain capai bahkan miliki.

Hei, apa mereka sombong? Tidak. Bukan karena kekayaan atau kehormatan mereka. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, mereka memiliki segalanya selain material, yaitu kasih sayang, cinta keluarga, kebahagiaan, dan hal yang menyenangkan lainnya. Sedangkan yang aku alami, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda dengan mereka.

Apa aku miskin? Heh, tentu tidak. Aku memiliki sebuah karnival kecil di halamanku, kapan saja, bisa terbuka untuk siapapun. Tapi... semua yang ada di dalam karnival, kebahagiaan, kesenangan, bahkan keseruan telah menghilang ditelan oleh waktu dan kesibukan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya hingga kini hanyalah sebuah karnival mati.

Ya, mereka meninggalkanku karena ayahku tak lagi ada di sini untuk meneruskan karnivalnya. Bahkan, mereka sering menggunakan karnivalku sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah dan lebih memilih untuk kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Ya. Tawa mereka itulah yang aku benci. Kecemburuan, iri hati, kebencian, dan kemarahan menguasai diriku hingga tanpa sengaja aku menemukan ide untuk membangkitkan karnivalku lebih berbeda dari dulu. Walaupun pada akhirnya, dengan cara yang lebih menjijikan pun akan ada dalam rencanaku.

Akan kubuat karnivalku ini dengan hal yang manis, menyenangkan, hingga membuat mereka merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari yang mereka rasakan sekarang ini. Kalau bisa sampai betah dan tinggal di sini.

 _Yosh_ ~! Waktunya untuk bersiap-siap~ Mengenakan gaun berwarna kombinasi hitam dan magenta, serta sebuah pita berwarna sama dengan gaunku. Kemudian, mempersiapkan hiasan baru untuk menghiasi karnivalku, bahkan pada komidi putar.

Tunggu! Karnivalku sekarang, tidak mempunyai pemimpin untuk membuka karnival ini. Jadi, akulah yang mempimpin!

Baiklah! Akan kuhidupkan kembali karnivalku!

" _Ladies and Gentleman~_ Hari ini, izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan kembali karnivalku, yang berjudul... " _Carne Vale"~_ Jadi, datanglah dan saksikan keseruan dan kehebatan yang sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya~" ucapku mengajak semua orang yang ada di sekitarku.

Tapi... kosong...

Sial...! Berapa kalipun aku mengajak mereka, tak ada seorang pun yang melirik ke arahku!

Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka mau melirik ke tempatku?

Kesalnya lagi, mereka menertawakan karnivalku...!

Tanpa sadar, aku mengigit ibu jari kananku dengan kerasnya hingga mengeluarkan tetesan cairan merah dan tertumpah di tanah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"Permisi..."

Aku menoleh ke arah sumber itu dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Apa karnival ini sudah bisa dibuka? Aku ingin merasakan karnival ini seperti yang kamu katakan berbeda dari sebelumnya." ucap seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

Apa aku tidak salah?! Gadis ini mau masuk ke karnivalku?!

"Ah! Tentu saja sudah terbuka cukup lama untuk siapapun, Nona~ Silahkan ikuti saya~" sambutku pada gadis itu dengan senyuman hangat untuknya. Kemudian, aku mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam karnivalku ini.

Saat kami memasuki bagian dalam karnival, langkahnya terhenti.

"Gelap sekali. Dan juga suram." ucap gadis itu panik.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Nona." ucapku untuk menenangkannya, sebelum menekan saklar dan cahaya lampu pun menerangi halaman karnivalku yang cantik.

Karnival yang dipenuhi dengan boneka _monster_ " _Entermate_ " dengan ukuran yang cukup besar seperti aslinya tertata rapi di seluruh tempat karnival ini. Serta, hiasan lampu berwarna-warni dan sulur tumbuhan yang sengaja melilit beberapa tempat saling menyambung satu sama lain, sehingga terlihat seperti istana karnival tua nan indah.

"Cantiknya~" decak kagum gadis itu.

"Nah, Nona, silahkan naik ke komidi putar ini. Walaupun sudah lama tak pernah dipakai, tetapi komidi putar ini masih bisa bergerak seperti pertama kali dipakai." ajakku dengan sopan.

Gadis itu pun mau menaiki salah satu kuda di komidi putar tua itu. Sedangkan aku, hanya menekan tombol operatornya dan komidi putar pun mulai berputar secara perlahan dan stabil.

Kulihat, gadis itu cukup senang merasakan komidi putar yang cukup reot tapi masih kuat untuk digunakan.

Hm..., selama dia bersenang-senang, lebih baik, aku menyiapkan sesuatu untuknya. Seperti yang kukatakan, aku akan membuat kejutan untuknya. Bukan sesuatu yang indah, istimewah ataupun terharu..., melainkan sebuah kesenangan abadi, kebahagiaan yang abadi, kesedihan yang abadi, bahkan ketakutan yang abadi, membuatnya tetap betah di sini dan tidak meninggalkanku sendiri.

Selang lima menit, komidi putar pun berhenti tanpa ada kesalahan sedikit pun dan gadis itu turun dengan senangnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa Anda senang?" tanyaku pada gadis itu.

"Sangat senang~" jawabnya dengan senang.

Lalu, kusodorkan segelas minum jus yang sangat segar untuknya. "Ini untuk Anda, Nona.".

"Eh? Untukku? Tapi..."

"Anda pasti lelah setelah menaiki komidi putar, 'kan? Setidaknya, izinkan saya untuk membuatkan minuman segar penghilang lelah untuk Anda. Lagipula ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena Anda mau menyempatkan waktu untuk mengunjungi karnivalku yang kecil ini." ucapku dengan sopan sambil tersenyum lembut dan senang.

"Ah, terima kasih." ucapnya saat menerima minuman itu dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Hyaah~ Segarnya~" ucapnya saat mengembalikan gelasnya padaku.

"Lebih baik, Anda istirahat dulu. Nanti, Anda boleh bermain lagi. Saya harus kembali pintu depan karnival untuk menyambut tamu baru yang ingin bermain di sini." ucapku meminta izin padanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dengan jawabannya, aku pun meninggalkannya.

Baru lima langkah dari tempatku berdiri terdengar sesuatu jatuh dengan kerasnya.

 _Bruk!_

Reflek aku menoleh ke tempat dimana gadis itu berada. Ternyata, gadis itu jatuh di tanah tanpa sadar.

Panik, aku menghampirinya. "Nona! Nona!" ucapku sambil menggoyangkan bahunya dengan cepat. "Nona! Ada apa dengan Anda?! Bangun!" teriakku tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Eh? Apa dia pingsan? Hah~ Lebih baik kubawa ke ruanganku. Aku pun mengangkatnya dan memindahkannya ke ruanganku.

Dasar. Padahal klimaks dari keseruan ini belum kutampilkan padanya. Mungkin dia lelah. Ah, biarlah. Lagipula, dia akan melihat klimaksnya kok~

Tak lama, aku keluar dari karnivalku dan menyambut tamu berikutnya. Ternyata, baru sekali ucapan, muncul tiga orang anak kecil yang polos ingin bermain ke karnivalku. Tentu kusambut mereka dan mengantarnya ke dalam karnivalku.

Sayangnya, mereka pun sama seperti gadis itu. Tidur setelah bermain komidi putar dan meminum jus buatanku. Menyebalkan. Tapi, aku senang mereka tetap di sini sampai malam, tepatnya acara klimaksnya.

Sang Pangeran _Taiyou_ kini digantikan oleh Sang Putri _Tsuki_. Pintu karnivalku telah ditutup.

Lalu, apa empat orang tamu terhormatku telah pulang? Tidak. Justru mereka tetap di sini bersamaku, di ruangan khususku, dimana ruangan ini menyimpan acara klimaksnya.

" _Ladies and gentleman_ ~ Terima kasih sudah mengunjungi karnivalku sampai larut ini. Saya senang karena Anda semua masih tetap di sini hingga acara klimaks ini tiba. Yap~ Sudah waktunya bagiku untuk membuka acara klimaks ini~" ucapku dengan sopan dan tersenyum lembut.

Sayangnya, yang kuterima dari mereka bukan tepuk tangan maupun berteriak riang, melainkan keheningan, bahkan tatapan mereka padaku seolah ketakutan dan ada juga yang menangis.

"Eh? Ada apa? Bukankah Anda ingin melihat acara klimaks ini? Apa yang Anda semua takutkan?" ucapku tanpa sadar senyumku yang lembut berubah menjadi senyum setan yang siap menerkam manusia untuk membawa nyawa mereka.

"Nah, kita mulai~ Ehehehehe~".

* * *

 **~Keesokan Harinya~**

Seperti biasa, aku bangun dengan segarnya dan bersiap untuk membuka karnivalku. Tentu hari ini ada tambahan hiasan yang sudah berjajar rapi di dalam komidi putarku. Tiga boneka _Hippo_ dan boneka cantik _Magician of Creation_.

Ihihihi~ Ini akan menjadi karnival yang terbaik untuk mereka.

"Karnival ini keren sekali~" ucap decak kagum beberapa orang yang masuk ke karnivalku.

"Selamat datang, semuanya~" sapaku dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

Hari ini, cukup banyak pengunjung dari sebelumnya. Jadi, aku harus membuat para tamu merasakan kesenangan dan keseruan di karnivalku~

Eh? Tamu? Bukan... Korban berikutnya~ Ihihihi~

* * *

 **~Satu Bulan Setelahnya~**

Kota ini begitu sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Apa mereka pindah? Entahlah. Aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu kenapa mereka menghilang dari kota ini. Heh, aku tak ingin memusingkannya. Yang terpenting, semakin sepi kota ini, semakin ramai juga boneka hiasanku yang ada di sini.

Begitu banyak boneka dari _Pendulum Monster_ yang kumiliki, termasuk di dalam komidi putar itu. Boneka yang ada di dalamnya... begitu cantik, bahkan terlihat hidup.

"Permisi."

Aku terkejut dan menoleh ke pintu masuk karnivalku. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi, berambut abu-abu dan juga memakai kacamata. Lelaki itu sepertinya memerhatikan karnivalku dengan begitu curiga dan waspada. Tapi, aku harus tenang seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang di karnival kecil saya. Apakah Anda ingin menaiki komidi putar?" tawarku padanya dengan sopan.

Lelaki itu masih memperhatikan karnivalku sebelum naik ke komidi putar. "Apa komidi putar ini masih bisa digunakan?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja masih kuat. Walaupun sudah reot, komidi itu masih bisa berputar dengan lancar tanpa ada masalah." jawabku. "Silahkan Anda duduk di kursi kereta kuda sebelum saya menyalakan komidi putar ini." ucapku berpesan padanya.

Ia pun duduk di kereta kuda dekat boneka Magician of Creation dengan tenang. Kemudian, kunyalakan mesin komidi putar. Komidi putar pun mulai berputar.

Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukannya sekarang? Memberikannya jus? Kurasa tak perlu. Untuknya, langsung kuberikan kejutan yang tak ia ketahui.

Kutinggalkan dia seorang diri dan pergi ke pintu depan karnivalku. Karena aku tahu, tak mungkin dia datang seorang diri.

Dan ternyata benar, ada beberapa _bodyguard_ yang sedang berjaga di sekitar karnivalku. Aku harus membereskannya tapi tanpa ada suara yang mengganggu tamu terhormatku yang ada di dalam.

"Kalau begitu, kuberikan sebuah atraksi yang membuat mereka terkejut bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara. Hehehe~"

* * *

 **~Sementara di Komidi Putar~**

 **-Normal POV-**

Lelaki itu masih terlihat tenang di kereta kuda yang ada di komidi putar. Tiba-tiba, ia mencium bau yang menusuk hidung seperti... bangkai... dan bau itu berasal dari boneka yang ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat sebuah lalat masuk ke dalam penutup mata kanan boneka itu. Rasa penasaran muncul dan segera ia membuka penutup mata itu.

"A-apa... ini...?!" ucapnya terkejut setelah mendapati mata kanan boneka itu sudah membusuk selama sejam yang lalu.

Kemudian, ia melepas tudung boneka itu. Sama halnya dengan mata kanan itu, bagian kepalanya yang ditutupi rambut palsu berwarna pink pun juga mulai membusuk. Namun, ada beberapa helai rambut asli yang masih ada. Ia mengambilnya dan mengeceknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!? Jadi boneka ini...!" ucapnya terhenti setelah mendapatkan info yang penting.

Tanpa menunggu sang pemilik datang, ia pun memeriksa seluruh boneka yang ada di karnival ini dan yang ia temukan adalah... Mayat-mayat warga yang hilang beberapa hari yang lalu dan kini mulai membusuk.

"Ini... tidak mungkin...!?" ucapnya tak percaya. Segera ia menghubungi _bodyguard_ -nya namun tak ada balasan siapapun dari mereka. "Sial...! Kemana mereka...? Dan juga gadis itu... jangan-jangan...!"

 _Duk!_

"Aargh!" teriak kesakitannya saat ia merasa pundak belakangnya dipukul oleh benda keras. Sempat ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut hijau-merah sebelum ia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

 **~Ruang Khusus~**

Setelah lama ia pingsan, akhirnya ia bangun, namun ia tak mampu bergerak karena diikat begitu kuat di atas ranjang. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tak mampu hingga Sang Pemilik datang.

"Anda sudah sadar, ya? Syukurlah~" ucap gadis pemilik karnival itu.

"Kau... yang selama ini pelaku di balik semua ini?!" ucapnya menuduh gadis itu.

"Saya pelaku? Apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya bingung.

"Jangan pura-pura, Nona! Kasus hilangnya seluruh penduduk yang ada di kota ini semuanya tertuju pada tempat ini. Dan yang kutemukan, seluruh penduduk... yang kini telah menjadi mayat ada di dalam boneka _monster_. Kaulah pelakunya!" ucapnya marah dan menuduh gadis polos itu.

Polos? Salah besar.

Gadis itu tertawa geli pada lelaki itu seolah lelaki hanya membuat lelucon untuknya. "Saya sangat kagum dengan Anda yang telah berhasil membongkar rahasia saya. Dan memang benar, sayalah yang menghilangkan nyawa mereka semua dan menjadi boneka koleksiku." ucap gadis itu sebelum mengambil sesuatu di lacinya.

"Tapi..., karena Anda adalah tamu terhormatku, maka saya akan memperlakukan Anda lebih istimewah dibandingkan tamu-tamu saya yang ada di sini. Lagipula, saya ingin menunjukkan acara klimaksnya khusus untuk Anda." tambahnya saat mengambil sebuah suntikan berisi cairan putih di dalamnya dan mengambil sebuah kain kecil.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" ucapnya mulai panik.

"Tentu saja mengajak Anda ke acara klimaks yang telah saya siapkan, bukan? Padahal, saya ingin mengajak para _bodyguard_ Anda untuk masuk ke dalam karnivalku. Sayangnya, mereka menolak... dan lebih memilih meninggalkan atasannya.".

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Mereka malah bermain api di dalam mobil sampai akhirnya... terbakar di dalamnya dan meledak~" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum senang.

"Ka-hmphh!" ucap lelaki itu seketika mulutnya terbungkam dengan kain.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Ini tak akan sakit." -gadis itu mulai menyuntikkan ke leher lelaki itu- "Anda akan menjadi koleksiku yang terindah, Tuan Reiji. Ihihihi~" -perlahan melepaskan suntikan- "Sekarang, tidurlah ke dalam mimpi yang abadi. Kau akan bertemu dengan mereka semua. Ihihihihi~" ucapnya.

Perlahan, lelaki itu mulai kehilangan syarafnya dan akhirnya menutup mata.

" _Yosh_ ~ Seluruh peralatan lilin telah siap dan sekarang waktunya klimaks~"

* * *

 **~Keesokan Harinya~**

 **-Yuuya's POV-**

Ehehe~ Sekarang, karnivalku bertambah satu koleksi.

"Sudah kubilang, Anda akan menjadi tamu terhormat dan teristimewahku, jadi aku menjadikanmu Pangeran Karnival yang akan mendampingiku, Ratu _Pierrette_." ucapku sebelum mencium pipi kanan pangeranku. "Kau senang? Kuharap kau senang di sini bersamaku, Pangeran Karnival, Reiji." tambahku saat mengelus wajahnya yang kini kaku seperti lilin.

"Untuk semuanya juga, mohon bantuannya, ya~" ucapku pada seluruh _Monster_ " _Entermate_ " yang ada di sini, tentunya para korban yang sudah kuperbaiki lagi karena sempat terjadi kerusakan. Yah, hanya hening, tapi itu adalah jawaban yang kuinginkan~

Nah, siapakah yang akan menjadi tamu berikutnya, ya~?

Datanglah ke karnivalku dan ciptakan kesenangan, keseruan dan kesendirianmu di sini. Kita akan bermain bersama selamanya~

Benarkan~? Kutunggu kalian~

Ihihihihihi~

 **~The End~**

* * *

Aa... ceritanya agak panjang dan aneh ya? Tapi, begitulah kemampuanku. Maaf, ya.

Yuugo : Sadis bener! Cuman, bisa dijelaskan?

Tumben bener. Oke saya jelaskan.

Pertama, cerita ini saya ambil dari pv Carnival (GUMI) plus MMD Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Carnival (Dark Yuuya) dari seseorang yang saya favoritkan.

Kedua, bagian cerita dimana Yuuya mengajak para tamu (korban) di ruang khusus itu para tamunya mau dibunuh secara perlahan dengan cara menyuntikkan cairan formalin ke dalam tubuh korbannya, itu saya ambil dari salah satu cerita singkat creepypasta dari fanpage Cerita Misteri dan Mitos di facebook saya.

Ketiga, Reiji menemukan mayat Yuzu (di dalam tubuh lilin Magician of Creation) itu tubuhnya tertutup lilin jadi manusia lilin, itu terinspirasi dari cerita horror-crime amerika yang satu kota itu penduduknya berisi manusia lilin aja dan pelakunya itu dua lelaki kembar yang satunya wajahnya normal, yang satu lagi terpaksa dibuatkan wajah lilin #KaloGakSalahKarenaLupaJudulFilmnya.

Terakhir, yang dimaksud Yuuya, "Sayangnya, mereka menolak... dan lebih memilih meninggalkan atasannya." dan "Mereka malah bermain api di dalam mobil sampai akhirnya... terbakar di dalamnya dan meledak~", Para Bodyguard sebenarnya udah dibunuh sama Yuuya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun sehingga Bodyguard yang lain tidak menyadari keberadaan Yuuya dan Reiji tidak terganggu oleh keributan di luar sana. Setelah membunuhnya, Yuuya memasukkan seluruh mayat para bodyguard ke dalam mobil, kemudian mengarahkannya ke depan pintu masuk kota kecilnya dan melepaskan mobil yang sedang berjalan sampai mobil itu tertabrak tebing hingga bensin bocor, terkena percikan api dan BOOM! meledak deh~

Yuugo : Gimana dengan judulnya kok "Carne Vale"?

"Carne" dalam bahasa Spanyol artinya "Daging", "Vale" dalam bahasa Inggris artinya "Lembah". Jadi, karnival milik Yuuya itu memiliki maksud "Lembah Daging" karena di seluruh hiasan boneka "Entermate" maupun Pendulum Monster itu semua mayat warga yang ada di kota tersebut. Jadinya, Kota Mati~

Yuuri : Hee~ Adekku bisa sesadis itu ya~

Sadis, iya. Tapi, kagak tau kalo dibandingkan denganmu, Neng Yuuri.

Yuuri : Hee~ Gi-

Yuuto : (nepuk pundak Yuuri) Nanti saja bahasnya. Sekarang, kita harus pergi dari sini deh.

Saya, Yuugo & Yuuri : Kenapa?

Yuuto : (nunjuk Yuuya)

Yuuya : (versi Berserk, membawa pisau & suntikan formalin) Minna~ Yuk, main~

Saya, Yuugo & Yuuto : Khh! (Memasang wajah ngeri)

Yuuya : (senyum lebar ala Psycho) Ayo~

Saya, Yuugo & Yuuto : GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Yuuri : Hee~ Bo- (digendong Yuugo)

Yuugo & Yuuto : (kabur bersama saya dan Yuuri)

Yuuya : Yah, kabur. (Melirik Para Pembaca + senyum setan) Ah, lebih baik Anda saja, ya? Mau? Ihihihihihihihihihi~


End file.
